


Доверие

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Уитни забилась в угол, обхватив колени руками и молясь, чтобы Джейсон не накинулся на неё и не убил. Однако что-то подсказывало девушке, что это и так не произойдёт.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506365) by Dance Elle Dance. 

Капля воды сорвалась с поверхности потолка и приземлилась на колено Уитни.

Девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула, вытерла каплю, а затем провела ладонью по лбу. Кажется, снаружи шёл дождь. Где-то там продолжалась жизнь, пока Миллер находилась в плену.

Здесь… А как долго она уже здесь?

Дни, месяцы, годы… она не знала. Просто сидела в углу, пугаясь даже самых незначительных звуков.

Она понятия не имела, почему Джейсон до сих пор её не убил.

Уитни долгое время размышляла над этим. Её хрупкая, словно тончайшая нить, жизнь была в его руках. Он мог несколько дней подряд быть жестоким, а после на столько же дней успокоиться. Он никогда не вымещал на ней свою ярость. Неизвестно, почему. Ему куда больше нравилось издеваться над её друзьями. Хотя… возможно, дело всё-таки в медальоне на её шее и маленькой фотографии. Тогда это всё объясняло.

_Может быть, она научилась понимать его._

Уитни вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы, мокрые и грязные, как и всё остальное. Отвратительное чувство разочарования и беспомощности вновь захлестнуло её. Уитни не знала, где она и как отсюда выбраться. Она имела общее представление о том, куда уходил и откуда приходил её похититель, но это место… логово, напоминало склеп, в котором девушке было суждено сгнить и умереть. И никто не узнает, как закончилось её существование.

Уитни вспомнила свою мать, больную и неспособную позаботиться о себе. Вспомнила брата, сильного и доброго. Как же она скучала по обоим… Как же больно от одной только мысли об этом…

Её похититель задерживался, но девушка не хотела думать о том, где он был и что делал. Особенно, если он добрался до её друзей. Уитни боялась момента возвращения Джейсона, ведь вернётся он либо с запасами, украденными у жертв, либо с самими жертвами в огромных мешках.

После столького времени, проведённого с ним, Уитни считала, что могла бы узнать его лучше. Но пока ей было известно лишь его имя.

_Джейсон._

Это имя было написано на изголовье кровати в старом доме. Имя, которое первым всплыло в голове девушки, когда она очнулась здесь. И выражение в глазах Джейсона, скрытых за мешковатой маской, словно мужчину уже очень давно не называли по имени. Она почти жалела его.

Почти.

Послышался слабый, но слишком знакомый звук. Уитни даже не вздрогнула, услышав его. Её спина выпрямилась, а глаза поднялись в поисках привычной фигуры. Вот он, выглядит ещё более пугающим. Она узнала его по мешку на голове — его знаку. Хотя… едва ли здесь мог быть кто-то кроме него.

Уитни ощутила дрожь в своём теле. Она не могла точно сказать, какое сейчас время года. Каждый день казался одинаково холодным. Возможно, из-за сырого и грязного помещения. Возможно, из-за того, что сама Уитни была не менее сырой и грязной. Или из-за этих тёмных глаз, наблюдавших за ней через прорези в мешке.

_«Или из-за того, что я окончательно свихнулась»,_ — самоиронично предположила девушка.

Поток её мыслей оборвался, когда она осознала, что Джейсон приближается к ней. Он всегда делал это после того, как возвращался с… неважно. Уитни не любила думать об этом. Размышления о том, как Джейсон проводил свободное время, неизбежно приводили к мыслям о гибели друзей. К мыслям о том, что он и с ней мог это сделать. Потому что то, что он не убил её сегодня, не значит, что этого не случится в будущем.

Она рефлекторно — подобно испуганному животному — забилась в угол, обхватив колени руками и молясь, чтобы Джейсон не накинулся на неё и не убил. Однако что-то подсказывало девушке, что это и так не произойдёт.

Уитни понимала, как это нелогично. Не имеет значения, похожа она на женщину с фотографии в медальоне или нет, есть у Джейсона чувства или нет — он всё равно оставался машиной для убийств, и Уитни никогда не сможет забыть об этом, независимо от того, сколько времени проведёт рядом с ним.

Джейсон молча подошёл к пленнице. Даже тяжёлые сапоги не издавали ни звука. В руках Вурхиза что-то было, и на миг Уитни почудилось, будто маньяк принёс одну из своих жертв домой.

_«Домой?_ — шокированно пронеслось в голове девушки. — _С каких пор я называю это место домом?»_

Джейсон бросил рюкзак к её ногам.

Длина цепей позволяла дотянуться до рюкзака, однако пока Уитни не торопилась поднимать его. Джейсон непонимающе наклонил голову набок, когда пленница, резко вскочив, бросилась опустошать содержимое рюкзака.

Два апельсина, яблоко и бутылка воды. Уитни не задумывалась о возможной попытке отравления — Джейсон был не из тех, кто убивал подобным образом. Девушка взяла апельсины и очистила их от кожуры, пачкая пальцы в оранжевом соке. Затем настала очередь яблока, потом — воды…

Уитни заметила, что Джейсон всё ещё смотрел на неё, будто ожидая чего-то. Кому-то это могло показаться странным, но девушка завершила трапезу словом, ставшим для неё привычным после каждого получения пищи:

— Спасибо.

Джейсон удовлетворённо кивнул в ответ, медленно развернулся и скрылся в одной из комнат подвала.

Уитни не любила думать о доброте в его глазах, скрытой за образом хладнокровного убийцы. Монстр не должен быть добрым. Монстр не должен проявлять сострадание к своему пленнику. Монстр не должен нарушать ту границу, которую она так тщательно провела между ними.

Монстр не должен заставлять её сердце учащённо биться.

Тем не менее, он делал всё это, постепенно занимая в сердце Уитни всё больше места, которое никогда не должно было принадлежать ему.


End file.
